Song for Spring
by The Jashinist and Peeves
Summary: A mistake encounter with a young artist after a failure of a date leads Sakura to two immensely loyal teammates, three hilarious best friends, and a boy she'll love for the rest of her life. DeiSaku and HidanxOC not Mary Sue . Rated T for language and somewhat gory violence.


Sakura sighed and tapped her foot, she hated blind dates, but she hated late dates even more, and her blind date, was one hell of an asshole. Still...Ino had said this guy was probably her perfect match.

"Haruno Sakura?" A voice chimed, Sakura turned to see a slightly handsome man with black hair and bright green eyes.

"Yes," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Hakame Sen," the man introduced, "I think we have a date."

"Yeah," Sakura fidgeted as she followed the man into the restaurant, it wasn't fancy, but mildly nice. It was clear halfway through the meal that this guy was only interested in his job as a shinobi. After the date, Sakura thanked the man and sighed as he left.

"Great way to say I'm a workaholic Ino," She murmured, walking back to her apartment, and in the process tripping over a vase at a small art shop. The vase shattered immediately and Sakura landed painfully, cutting one of her legs on the vase shards. The store owner immediately ran out to the front of the store and began lamenting to Sakura about how she'd just broken a vase made by one of the best artists that he bought work from.

"Old man," a blonde in his late teens interrupted, "it's just a vase, and really, I've done better, hm."

"That's not the point!" the store owner said, "She needs to pay for it!"

"My vase," the blonde commented, "I didn't sell it to you yet, remember? It was pretty ugly anyway, hm."

"Your loss boy!" the store owner said. The blonde rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura. Sakura gave a sheepish look, she didn't want to know how pissed the artist was about the vase.

"I never told him whether I actually liked the vase or not," he clarified, shrugging, "that old man doesn't know art from a toothpick. Oh, you okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded sitting up, noticing her cut up legs, she began to heal them, "I was just spacing out."

"Medic nin?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "I've never seen you before, where are you from?"

"Just a tiny country in between the Lands of Fire and Earth," the blonde said, "a wandering artist really, hm." Sakura shrugged, that was believable, his accent was crisp and clear, like those of the Land of Fire, but there was a melodic quality to his voice, similar to some of the countries bordering the Land of Earth

"Well the accent reminded me of a shinobi my team encountered once," Sakura said, "some art obsessed missing-nin who got into an argument with his partner before flying off on a bird made of clay."

"Art obsessed huh?" the blonde said, his voice sounding far more familiar suddenly, "and I'm sorry, did I start that argument, hm?" Sakura looked at the blonde in shock, now noticing the blazing blue eyes, one barely visible beneath his blonde bangs.

"Oh fuck," Sakura face-palmed, "I said that didn't I?"

"Yeah," the blonde said, "real mature. And we're jackasses?"

"Wait," Sakura looked at the blonde Akatsuki, "how are you in Konoha?"

"Secret," the Akatsuki teased, "only one other Akatsuki member knows about it, hm."

"Alright then," Sakura stood, "I'll never let you leave."

"Eh?" the Akatsuki faltered slightly, he obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"I won't let you leave alone," Sakura said. The Akatsuki's lips curled back into a smile, making Sakura immediately regret her words.

"Fine then," the Akatsuki picked up Sakura and threw her over his shoulder, "I'm taking you with me, hm."

"What?" Sakura looked at the triumphantly smirking blonde.

"This way I'm not leaving alone and my partner won't yell at my stupidity," the Akatsuki clarified.

"Put me down," Sakura ordered as the Akatsuki began carrying Sakura away.

"Not in a million years pinky," the Akatsuki said.

* * *

What felt like an eternity later, Sakura felt the Akatsuki shift and drop her on the ground at the feet of another Akatsuki member, a silver haired shinobi probably in his early 20s with bright violet eyes.

"What the fuck is this?" the silver haired Akatsuki asked, "Dammit Deidara, you were picking up girls? Literally?"

"Bad pun Hidan," the blonde Akatsuki said, "she said I wasn't leaving Konoha alone, and I didn't, she came with, hm."

"Shitty excuse for why she found you in the first place."

"She tripped over my vase."

"The fugly blue one?"

"Yep."

"Have you two met?"

"She killed puppets."

"This dumbass bitch killed Pinocchio?"

"Yep."

"Excuse me!" Sakura sat up, "I'm not unconscious thank you."

"Shall we?" the blonde Akatsuki nodded towards Sakura.

"Rape her?" the silver haired Akatsuki asked.

"Yes," the blonde Akatsuki said sarcastically, "we rape her while she's still awake."

"I get it, not for raping, sheesh," the silver haired akatsuki looked at her, "so why do we need to introduce ourselves?"

"We're trying to be polite to our hostage," the blonde Akatsuki said, "and I sorta got off on the wrong foot with her, hm."

"Whatever," the silver haired Akatsuki turned to Sakura, "the name's Hidan. Got it?"

"You have a last name," the blonde Akatsuki said.

"My full name's Ebisa Hidan," Hidan clarified, "refer to me as Hidan-sama!"

"You can call him that over Kakuzu's dead body," the blonde Akatsuki said, "I'm Namikaze Deidara, your name is?"

Sakura froze, she wasn't sure if she should tell them her name or not, finally, she replied, "Haruno Sakura." No use in lying, Deidara had probably already heard her real name.

"Now that that's settled," Hidan stood, "Time we got going. Leader-sama's gonna be pissed that we're so fucking late."

"Well we now have medic nin," deidara commented, "and one that killed Pinocchio, that takes skill, hm."

"She's a medic nin?" Hidan asked, pointing to Sakura, "She's staying with us."

"No shit," Deidara snapped, "you have a habit of getting your head lopped off every time we leave the hideout."

"Do not!" Hidan yelled.

"Do too and you know it," Deidara replied, pulling his Akatsuki cloak out from under a rock, shaking it, and then putting it on.

"Not my fault and you know it," Hidan argued.

"Come on Sakura-san," Deidara said, ignoring Hidan, "do you care about getting rained on?"

"Not at all," Sakura replied, slightly shocked by his sudden respectful air, "why?"

"Cuz we're going to Amegakure," Deidara replied, "and since you're a hostage until Leader-sama says otherwise, you're gonna have to stay there, hm."

"I'm leaving!" Hidan called after he was about a meter ahead.

"Well?" Deidara held a hand out to Sakura, who hesitated, then took the hand held out to her.

All hell broke loose when she took that hand, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked, tired of walking.

"Is it fucking raining?" Hidan asked from the front of the group of three.

"No," Sakura looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Then we are nowhere fucking near Amegakure," Hidan spat, "now please, before I sacrifice you to Jashin, shut the fuck up!"

Just then, the three shinobi walked into a huge rainstorm, soaking all three.

"We're close," Sakura commented.

"No," Hidan spat sarcastically, "it's just fucking pouring!"

"If you two don't shut up I'm blowing you both to kingdom come," Deidara spat, "now SHUT UP, hm." The two arguing shinobi fell silent and the blonde took the lead of their small band. Hidan muttered a few swears and glared at Deidara's back, Sakura, equally as frustrated with the blonde Akatsuki, glared at his back as well. She barely noticed the buildings that began accumulating as they entered Amegakure, but stopped glaring just as he turned around, Hidan stopped cursing but continued to glare. Deidara glared back and the two began to silently argue, the only thing that signaled a fight beginning was that the two were very, VERY defensive in their manner of standing. Sakura backed away and the two immediately attacked each other. It may have probably been an actually dangerous situation, but to Sakura, it looked like they were mud wrestling, and clearly, Hidan was winning, but only because Hidan had figured out that Deidara couldn't reach him if he had a grip on his hair.

"Deidara's going to win," a young woman's voice suddenly murmured. Sakura turned around to see a young woman with beautiful blue hair and deep gray eyes, she gave Sakura a soft smile. "Deidara sent a message earlier," she explained, "my name is Konan."

"Hello," Sakura nodded in greeting, "how do you know who will win?"

"Deidara's neck bones are stronger than Hidan's," Konan commented. Sakura turned back to the fighting Akatsuki, Deidara, finally fed up with Hidan, flicked his head down, sending Hidan tumbling over him. In surprise, Hidan released the blonde Akatsuki's hair and tumbled for a few seconds before Deidara grabbed him by his hair. The momentum Hidan had built up hadn't gone down, and Sakura heard a snap of thread as Hidan's head came right off of his body.

Naturally, Sakura screamed.

"Relax," Deidara stood, holding up the rapidly cursing head, "he's immortal, can't die, I sometimes think his heart's in his head, hm."

"It is not!" Hidan's disembodied head screamed, "Now put me back on my body you motherfu-Konan."

"Eh?" Deidara followed Hidan's eyes to Konan, "Ah, Konan-san! He started it."

"I-" Hidan began, "Yeah, I started it."

"I'll take the failed abortion to Kakuzu, hm," Deidara said, "can you bring her up to Leader-sama's room Konan, please?"

"Just drop Hidan off with Kakuzu," Konan said, "I have work to do." And with that, she walked away.

"Seriously?" Deidara groaned, "Worst third Akatsuki to meet, WORST."

"What's so bad about him?" Sakura asked, catching Hidan's head as Deidara tossed it to her.

"He's a regular jerk," Hidan said, "Careful with my body please!"

"You need to lose weight," Deidara scowled, struggling with the deadweight lump when it began slowly lifting on its own.

"Hey!" Hidan scowled, "My body isn't a puppet Sen!"

"Not Sen," an apathetic voice said. Deidara whirled around, and then froze.

"what?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Dei? Yo dude! What the fuck are you staring at?"

"Danna!" the blonde murmured, just loud enough for Sakura and Hidan to hear.

"Uh, who?" Sakura asked.

"The person Deidara called Danna you idiot," Hidan replied, "Yo Pinocchio, long time no see!"

"Shut up," the apathetic voice said, Hidan's head lifted out of Sakura's hands and over Deidara's head. Sakura walked forward to stand beside Deidara, seeing Hidan's head come to a rest in a pair of pallid hands. And seeing someone she long thought was dead. "Incredibly clean cut for an accident," the owner of the apathetic voice, a young looking Akatsuki with medium length red hair, mused inspecting Hidan's neck, "how badly does your neck hurt Deidara?"

"Eh?" Deidara slightly tilted his head to the side, then winced in pain and rubbed his neck.

"As strong as your neck is," the Akatsuki smiled slightly, "Hidan's a little heavy for you to fling without damaging yourself. Though it was a clever strategy for dislodging him, I will admit."

"I'm stupid," Deidara muttered, "hey, I need to get Pinkhead here to Leader-sama, could you take this idiot for me?"

"And risk Kakuzu's wrath?" the Akatsuki looked at Deidara with and annoyed expression.

"Just take me to Kakuzu, Sasori" Hidan moaned, "I don't wanna talk to the damn leader of ours."

"Fine," Sasori rolled his eyes, "you owe me Dei."

"I'm aware," Deidara replied, "come on Sakura, hm."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To the top of the tower," Deidara replied.

"That's where your leader is?" Sakura pointed to the top of the highest tower in Amegakure.

"Yep," Deidara nodded, "let's go, hm."


End file.
